In the prior art, various light diffusing devices have been suggested in the art of photography but most of these devices have either comprised stationary devices of a non-collapsible or foldable type, screens or various sophisticated and expensive devices which are cumbersome to handle in the sense of proper placement thereof with a lighting source and difficult to transport.
Most of the prior art light diffusing and light directing devices are not easily associated with the lighting source itself and thus presents some difficulty in handling separate lighting sources and separate light diffuser and directors. The prior art light diffusing devices also lack the versatility of being able to selectively vary the light intensity in a manner desired by the photographer. Because of these and other limitations, the light diffusing and directing devices of the prior art, of the type primarily utilized in photography, are less than fulfilling in that they are limited in their scope of application and do not meet the wide variety of lighting needs.
With the herein disclosed devices, a photographic light diffusing and light directing device is disclosed which is easily collapsible from the erect state and easily erectible from the collapsed state wherein the device has a specific configuration for association with a variety of lighting sources and wherein through the association greater stability of light diffuser and light director with lighting source is obtained. The devices of the invention also permit various selected lighting effects to be easily obtained and the various embodiments of the devices permit specific selective lighting effects for photographic purposes.
The devices of the invention are relatively unsophisticated in the mechanical sense, thereby insuring longevity of usage, are easy to operate and employ, and because of lightweight and the collapsible foldable nature, are easily carried from place to place should the need arise.